Life after Death
by aleeravanhelsing
Summary: Full summary inside.WARNING CONTAINS SLASH! Gabriel&Dracula. Reviews welcome and highly appreciated.CHAPTER 5 IS UP! Please R&R Thanx.
1. Chapter 1: Anna's death

SUMMARY: Gabriel, after killing Anna is heartbroken. He has failed to save the Valerious family, and failed to kill Dracula. But Dracula has the knowledge of how to bring back the princess, but it will be a difficult task. Will the two sworn enemies be able to team up? What does Dracula want in turn of this information? One can only guess. WARNING!!! Contains slash!!!! VH/D and (maybe, not sure yet) VH/ Anna

Hey!!! If you read the original first chapter of this story, yes I have decided to change it, and make it more logical, beings as I'm sure the real Van Helsing would be saving Anna, not Velkan (I love those two as a slash couple!!!) Well PLEASE REVIEW!!!! It would mean the world to me. Please, no flames, unless you have read the whole story, and truly hate it. Friendly critique is welcome and greatly appreciated.

THANK YOU MARIAH!!!!

Gabriel Van Helsing held Anna's limp form close. He had killed her."_Van Helsing the murderer", _he thought bitterly. Tears stung his eye and blurred his vision. He had failed, failed to protect the Valerious's, and failed to kill Dracula. The vampire would most surely finish him off. He deserved it after all.

"Gabriel," the count said gently, directly behind him.

Van Helsing ignored him, and his kind tone.

Dracula cleared his throat. He could see the hunter's back shaking, he was crying.

"Gabriel" he said sharply.

Van Helsing jolted his head up." Go away," His voice broke, tears rolled freely down his face, he made no effort to stop them.

Dracula absentmindedly brushed them away with his thumb. The hunter cringed.

"May I have a word with you?" He asked, and eyed Carl, "**_Alone_,**"

Gabriel shrugged. What more did he have to lose?

"Carl, head back to the castle, you'll be safe there, I hope," Gabriel managed to speak through his tears, upon exiting the room. Carl left without protest.

Once the friar had left, Dracula led Gabriel to his chambers. Gabriel shuddered; he hoped this didn't mean what he thought.

"Gabriel, you haven't changed. You're the same careless fool I used to know," the count said smiling, he wasn't affected by the death of Anna.

Gabriel looked up confused. What did Dracula mean? Used to know? His mind flashed back to Anna, whose corpse had been left on the Chaise lounge.

"If you are planning on killing me, I wish to be granted something first, let me bury her, by the sea, she's never been. She said she always wanted to…" Gabriel realized he was ranting, and to the vampire at that!!!

Dracula offered a small smile. "I'm not going to kill you, and as for Anna, the burial won't be necessary,"

"But wha-,"

"You didn't let me finish, it won't be necessary to bury her, when you can bring her back, and I don't want you dead. I have my reasons,"

"But how?" Gabriel questioned.

"I will tell you if you are silent and done with your interrupting, you never let me finish, and Gabriel, remember, I'm not doing this for free. I want something from you,"

Gabriel leaned in closer, his brown eyes widened, "What?"


	2. Chapter 2:Death is not the end

Chapter Two:

Hey, Thanks again to Mariah, and all you peeps that reviewed, this is for you. Well friendly critique IS still welcome; I want to make this story the best that it can be. So all you people that like to flame every story, I haven't gotten one yet. But I seriously don't want one. If you truly hate this story and think that the world would be a better place without it then come on people, back it up why you dislike it.

I love all of you people who reviewed Thanx!!!! I will try to get back to the reviews you send, but if I don't respond, it's not because I don't like you, I'm probably busy.:)

PLEASE REVIEW!!! It means the world to me!!!

The vampire chuckled, taking Gabriel's face in his clammy hands." I will tell you what I want of you in due time,"

"Why not tell me now?" The hunter growled, and batted his hands away.

The count laughed, but did not answer. He stared off, lost in his own thoughts.

"So how do we do it?"

The count looked up startled," Do what?"

"Bring Anna back, you said, "Tears began to form in his eyes, he violently wiped them away, willing himself not to cry in front of Dracula. **_No one_**, not even Carl had seen him cry.

"I haven't forgotten, come and sit next to me, I have a lot to tell you," Dracula patted the bed, next to him.

Van Helsing did as he was told.

"It might be quite hard for you, what we are about to do,"

Gabriel's eyes widened, "Your not planning on turning her into a vampire are you?"

Dracula chuckled again, "God no, it's to late for that anyway,"

Relief washed over the hunter's features, "Then what are you planning?"

"A quest. It will be difficult. The legend is that if you complete the task, you will be granted a wish, a wish of life,"

"What is the quest?"

"I was getting to that. You do interrupt a lot don't you?

"Anyways to get this wish, you must first defeat the monsters of legend, the 'guasto'"

Van Helsing laughed, "The what?"

Dracula rolled his eyes. "The guasto, it's just a nickname; it means "Death," in Italian. Anyways, after defeating the vile creatures, you must cut open their hearts, and retrieve the stone from inside. Their will be five of the Beasts in total, each more fowl than the next. If you survive and, and collect the stones your wish will be granted. Before granting your wish, however, the stones must be placed in order at the temple of the land,"

"That's the stupidest fucking thing I've ever heard!!! Cut open their hearts? What is this some kind of fairy tale?"

"No it's her only hope, and I assumed that you were mature enough to handle this. You act as a child, a stupid child Gabriel. You're a monster hunter after all, it shouldn't be a challenge, it's what you do best," the Count paused "so what do you say? We must discuss the matter of my payment,"

Gabriel sighed heavily," I'm in,"

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear," The count leaned forward and placed a firm kiss on the hunter's succulent mouth, " Now we will discuss how you are to pay me,"

Happy Valentines Day!!!! Review PLEASE I BEG OF YOU!!! If you want me to post chapter three, than please review!!!


	3. Chapter 3 :Dracula's payment

**Hey!!! Chapter three is updated, I didn't get as many reviews as I'd of liked, so if you check out my reviews you can see that I sent myself one. (See how desperate I am for reviews?) Yes you can send yourself reviews, I thought it wouldn't work, but it did. So if any of you readers know how to remove unwanted reviews please tell me, and while you're at it you can also send me a REAL story review.Smiles Brightly Well hope you enjoy, and thanx again to my sis and homedawg, Mariah, and all you wonderful, Beautiful people who reviewed, it means a lot to me. **

* * *

Such a small thing a kiss is. But it burned on Gabriel's lips like a brand. What did the count want of him anyways? He was about to find out, and wasn't sure if he wanted to.

"I don't have much money," Gabriel began, "But I will do my best to pay you,"

Dracula smiled," I don't want your money. What good would that do? What I want is you Gabriel to obey my every command, you will belong to me, I want nothing more, nothing less,"

Utter confusion made its way across the hunter's face. "Why, what good will I do you?"

The count leaned in again, forcing his cold lips onto Gabriel's again"Oh, you'll do me plenty good,"

Gabriel pushed the count away" What the fuck are you trying to do? You can't "own" me!!!

" That's almost as dumb as this quest you're taking me on!!!!"

"Who said I was taking you?" The count hissed "If you don't comply with my wishes, the princess can go rot in her fucking grave for all I care!! You won't go on this quest unless I get what I want!!"

Gabriel remained silent, weighing his options "I will do whatever you wish, as long as you help bring her back," He said quietly.

"I thought so. Now we shall leave tonight, so I suggest you go pack, bring any weapons you think will be necessary, and Gabriel, don't let the friar talk you out of this, He will certainly try,"

* * *

"Van Helsing!! You don't realize what you're getting yourself into! "Carl spoke sharply.

Gabriel threw a few more shirts into his pack; he was used to the friar's constant nagging." And you don't know what the situation is, if I have a chance at bringing her back I'm going to try it,"

"You know this can't end well! Are you sure she even wants to come back?"

Gabriel ignored Carl and the sting of his comment.

He thrust a few bars of soap into his half-filled bag. He had never been one to organize." Stop worrying, I'll be fine, you'll probably enjoy having all this time to yourself, without me bugging you,"

"Can I at least come with you?" Carl begged. "I hate stressing whether you'll return or not!!"

"I'm not sure the Count will allow it, you'll be fine here, and maybe you can resume working on some inventions or something,"

Their conversation was interrupted by an insistent banging on the door. The Count was just as impatient as Van Helsing tended to be.

"Coming," he shouted turning to leave.

Suddenly Carl's hand clamped down on his shoulder."Don't go," Carl whispered, "Can't you see I'm in love with you? Please don't leave, I have a bad feeling about this." Carl instantly wished he could take those words back.

Gabreiel Began to speak,when the count barged through the door.

* * *

**Well hope you liked the chapter!! If you really must know I wrote this Chapter while listening to the "Happy Feet" Soundtrack.(I'm such a loser) That is such a cute movie, you should check it out. It has Hugh Jackman as the voice of "Memphis" and Hugh is like ah-some so it is a very worthwhile movie. Please review (sorry to bug you so much, but I'd really appreciate it), also have a lovely week, and hopefully I will update soon.**


	4. Chapter 4:The Adventure Begins

**I am so lazy!!! Well here is chapter four thank you to everyone who reviewed!! I really appreciate your advice and patience!!! As I am a new author, I don't have a homepage-Yet. So I will tell you a bit about myself. ****Location: US Hobbies: Drawing, Singing,** **Playing Piano, Flute, and now writing. I love animals and own two adorable dogs, Hondo and Callaghen, two tortoises, and two Betta fish. I am also somewhat into sewing, I am currently working on a Van Helsing plushie; my sister made me a Dracula plushie. So cute!!! Well let's see what else, I am almost a freshman in High School, and I love clothes and makeup. Well that's about it. Thanks again to Mariah, and all the people who reviewed:)

* * *

**

"Hello?" inquired the Count, "Ah there you are!" he exclaimed stepping in to the dim room. The walls flickered with the candle's poor lighting. The friar and Van Helsing seemed to be having an important conversation.

Gabriel's eyes locked with Carl's, he had noticed the vampire, but chose to ignore him.

"I cannot offer you what you wish, I am sorry, "He hated the way his voice sounded in his head, harsh and overbearing.

Tears spilled from Carl's eyes, he turned. If Van Helsing new he was upset he would try and comfort him, which would make the aching longing harder to bear.

"We must leave now, "Dracula countered impatiently.

Gabriel's throat ached, he turned to Carl, "Goodbye Carl," he managed, already having the suspicion he wouldn't return. Maybe it was for the better, when things were such a mess.Maybe leaving on this adventure would bring things back to normal.

* * *

Carl didn't respond, he fled the room feeling like a fool, Van Helsing was a hunter, and he didn't have time for romance. That was a lie, wasn't he risking his life for a woman he had only just met? He lit a few candles in the dark room. Carl heard the sound of the chamber door closing; Van Helsing was gone, maybe for a month, a year perhaps? 

Carl felt the tears coming again, and this time welcomed them, maybe crying would clear the fogginess and sadness crowding his brain. Or maybe not. He lifted his head up, he new what to do. He ran and grabbed his field pack, running out the castle gates, so what if Gabriel said he didn't love him, it didn't change the way he felt, or the warning in his heart.

* * *

Gabriel trudged after the count; shouldn't Transylvania be flooded with all the rain it seemed to get? He pulled his cloak tighter around him." Where are we going?" 

The count was silent for a moment, he glanced over his shoulder "Ever heard of the underworld?"

The hunter gasped, "What?"

Dracula sighed; Gabriel asked so many god-damn questions!!! "That's where we're headed, the Guasto reside there, they are the helpers of the devil,"

"And where do we find Anna?"

"If you succeed then we will go to purgatory, where her family is," Dracula's bitter smile was the only trace of emotion, his voice remained flat and unconvincing, "The Valerious line no longer exists, so they are trapped in purgatory,"

Gabriel wondered again why the hell Dracula was doing this for him; wouldn't Anna try and kill him when she returned?

It was suddenly silent. Gabriel sighed and looked around; the rain was coming down in sheets, though it was only mid-afternoon, it looked black as midnight; dark angry rain clouds hovered above.

"How are we supposed to get there?" The hunter shouted above a loud crackle of thunder. He laughed sarcastically" Dig?"

The vampire rolled his eyes, "Do you not forget I am also dead? The gate to hell is not far, and I can enter as I please, and as I have made a pact with the devil, I'm sure you and I will be allowed to enter. At a price"

* * *

Carl had never felt so alone, he had made camp, and was used to the Hunter's steady breathing beside him, and it used to comfort him. But now there was only silence. 

He had been trailing behind Gabriel and Dracula for a few days, always making sure not to stay too close, for he hadn't yet gathered the courage to meet Van Helsing face to face, he was sure the hunter would be furious with him. So would the count.

He didn't like Dracula, the glint in his eyes as he talked to Gabriel, the way he touched his arm, so gently, as if trying to gain his trust. In fact he **_despised _**him. That was a better word for it, yes despised.

A loud rustle from a nearby bush awoke Carl from his thoughts. He forced himself to turn around.

* * *

Gabriel was tired, and not to mention cold, his water-logged clothes seemed to collect cold instead of warmth. The rain had been steadily falling for a matter of days now; and he had yet to wonder **_How_** do we find the gate?

* * *

**Hey I hope you likey. I Tried, I'm so sorry for my lack of updating, but I had a bad case of writers block. CoughLazy Cough. Well please review, I still welcome friendly critique, and I WILL respond to your reviews……Eventually. Mwahaha**


	5. Chapter 5: Carl

**Hola!!! Haven't updated in a while…so I figured I probably should. I would really love some reviews!!!hint hint Please??!!! Well anyway here's your chapter I heart you, and don't 4get to check out my new story –Sibling Rivalry!!!

* * *

**

Carl recognized the count immediately.

"What have we here?" Dracula asked with a smirk, "Won't Gabriel be pleased,"

"Don't call him that," Carl replied, forcing his shaking limbs to stay still.

"And why not? I have every right to call Gabriel what I wish, for he belongs to me, did he not tell you?"

"Tell what to whom?" the hunter trudged through the brush. He saw Carl and froze.

"Carl what are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay at the castle!!!! It is to dangerous out here, you aren't fit for this kind of work!!!" Gabriel sounded genuinely concerned, whereas the Count sounded amused.

"Let him stay_ Gabriel_, he won't do much harm, besides, it is too late to escort him back to the castle, we must make haste, for we are already going at a snails pace,"

For once Gabriel had nothing to say, why should he let Carl come? What good could it do to the friar? Carl would surely be frightened of where they were going, and after rejecting him, wouldn't Carl feel uncomfortable around him? Why was Dracula letting him stay?

"Carl how long have you been following us?" Dracula asked, although the glint in his eyes gave way that he had already known.

"A few hours after you left," Carl replied nervously.

This was going to get interesting thought the Count, Carl was as protective over Van Helsing as Dracula himself. Oh what things he could make Gabriel do!!! He could destroy Carl without touching him, if he wished.

They made camp that night to the sounds of howling wolves. They were getting closer to the river Styx, which divided the regular world from the underworld. The heat was growing rapidly each day as they came closer. The burning fire was a reminder of the long journey ahead, and the blazing heat they would encounter. Dracula left to feed, leaving Gabriel and Carl in absolute silence.

Gabriel was the first to speak, "Why did you come after me Carl? You are just bringing pain and misery on yourself. This is not the place you should be,"

"I came for you, I know you do not feel as I do, but I do not trust the Count. You mustn't be alone; I thought you would want a friend along,"

Van Helsing sighed," It is nice having a friend along, but I am worried for you, I do care for you Carl, though you may not think it. I have a way of hiding things," He said with a faint smile. He was looking paler by the day, with the death of Anna had also come great sorrow; he hardly ate, and hardly slept. It was beginning to show.

"You need some rest," Carl said eyeing the hunter sharply, he laid out a blanket on the ground. "Please, if you can't sleep, at least rest some, my god Van Helsing, you are going to waste away before we make it to the underworld!!!"

Gabriel smiled slightly; he knew Carl was just looking after him. He let Carl put the blanket on him. He pulled Carl into his arms. It touched and hurt him inside that Carl was still willing to be his friend after he had rejected him so cruelly.

"Carl, I wanted to..," he looked down at the friar resting on his chest- He was fast asleep. He closed his eyes, and let his head fall on Carl's . It was nice to have a friend in the world, even if it was only one.

Dracula returned to the camp. His lip curled up at the sight. He had made a mistake in letting the friar stay. No matter when the night fell tomorrow, Gabriel would break the friar's heart again, maybe not intentionally, but Gabriel had promised himself to the Count, and he wasn't going to let him forget it. He would have his way with Van Helsing the next night. Carl would see, and slowly fade, just as Gabriel was doing. Or he could just rid of the friar the easy way, drain him of his blood. Either way he would have his fun with both of them tomorrow, he was sure of it.

* * *

**It's aleeravanhelsing again!!! Please review; the next chapter will be longer-Promise!! I have a lot of homework to catch up on, and I don't want to fail math. Oh by the way, how graphic should the next chapter to be? I don't want to offend anyone with super graphic stuff!! So e-mail me and tell me. Majority will rule. So Catch you later!!**

**XOXO**

**-Aleeravanhelsing **


End file.
